


Show don’t tell

by leSerpentia



Series: Silver-tongued Devils - Varric x Silver [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Day 5 of 14daysofdalovers, F/M, Love Letters, Subtext, letters and notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leSerpentia/pseuds/leSerpentia
Summary: Prompt fill for Day 5 of 14 Days of DA Lovers 2020.Love Letters—A collection of letters, notes and messages that shows a snippet of the growing relationship between Varric Tethras and his editor. Set during Inquisition.
Relationships: Varric Tethras/OFC, Varric Tethras/Reader
Series: Silver-tongued Devils - Varric x Silver [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624942
Kudos: 17





	Show don’t tell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill - Love Letters.
> 
> This is very much a part of my other fic, “Between the Lines” but occurs much further down the timeline than that fic is up to. So it gets its own post for now.  
> You do not need to read between the lines to enjoy this :)

**5 Harvestmere 9:41 Dragon**

Are you sure I can't stab that arrogant, prissy twit?

I will be doing the inquisition a favour

…………..

Now Silver, the Iron Lady offers the Inquisition an important service. Just because she isn't the easiest to get along with, doesn't give you the right to start throwing knives around. 

……………

She stole all my quills Varric. All of them.

……………

I'll have a word with her. 

Don't kill anyone

…………..

[ _a requisition request lodged with Ser Morris_ ]

Order another set of Quail Dove quills from Le Maison de'Inque in Val Royeaux Deliver them to the scribes working for Lady Montilliyet. Send me the bill.

— V. Tethras

…………..

**18 Harvestmere 9:41 Dragon**

[ _ An excerpt found amongst many other rough draft in a leather folder labeled "ideas". The parchment is crinkled, as through it has be scrunched up and then smoothed out again. _ ]

He wasn't sure when his thoughts has shifted, but he couldn't deny them anymore. 

Once, when he closed his eyes, his mind had been filled with images of generous curves; soft hips and round eyes gone glassy with pleasure.

Now he found his fantasies directed in a very different way. Long, smooth legs wrapped around his waist; the graceful arch of her back when he hit just that right spot inside her. And that wicked tongue, maker that tongue… whether she used it on his body or to cut him down with words, that tongue was honed so sharp it may well be dipped in silv -----

[ _ the ink trails off, leaving blotches of dripped ink on the page. Scrawled below in much messier handwriting _ ]

Well shit

………….

**28 Harvestmere 9:41 Dragon**

[ _ Correspondance found amongst Coterie reports on a scribe’s desk in Skyhold. Most of the reports are marked to be sent to Josephine or Cullen, except for one _ .]

Identified two spies for the Merchants Guild approaching Skyhold with incoming caravan of dignitaries. The have attempted to pry information about Davri’s visit from many of the soldiers, no information has leaked yet. Vials of Deathroot Extract and a pre-signed hit on Tethras’ life are amongst their possessions.

Caravan is due in within the week. 

We shall move to deal with the threat as you specified.

……………

**31 Harvestmere 9:41 Dragon**

You did it, didn’t you?

…………….

Why Master Tethras, I have never done anything at all, in my entire life. I cannot fathom what you mean.

Yours innocently, 

—  Silver

…………….

Damnit Silver, this is the Merchants Guild. You can’t have them thrown in the dungeons on trumped-up charges and expect to get away with it.

……………..

If I had anyone thrown into prison (which I am not claiming to have done), I would hope you’d realise I wouldn’t leave any loose ends. 

Have a bit of faith V.

…………..

And what happens when they are released? You can’t keep them locked up indefinitely.

……………

They don’t need to be incarcerated indefinitely… Just long enough that they forget anything they were going to tell the Merchants Guild.

………….

This is insane. I didn’t ask for this Silver.

………….

No, you just went galavanting around the Hinterlands with your married girlfriend and did not expect that information to get back to the wrong people. 

You didn’t ask me to track down the assassins they sent to kill you, nor did you ask me to bribe all the witnesses into keeping their mouths shut.

I did you a favour Varric; you and Bianca. 

And you know it.

……………….

**2 Firstfall 9:41 Dragon**

Silver just let me apologise properly please. You were right and I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat about it. 

Just, come to the tavern tonight, let me buy you a drink and grovel

Apologetically yours,

\- V

……………….

**3 Firstfall 9:41 Dragon**

How long are you going to avoid me? Just tell me what hoops I need to jump through. Do you need some kind of grand gesture? Do you want me to declare my sincerely apologies to the entire hall at breakfast? Because I’ll do it.

…………….

**5 Firstfall 9:41 Dragon**

Damnit Silver, talk to me. I’m sorry. 

……………..

**6 Firstfall 9:41 Dragon**

[ _ a scrap of paper shoved underneath a bedroom door _ ]

I know you can hear me knocking. And I’m not going to budge until you let me apologise.

……………..

Please Silver, I’m sorry. You were looking out for me and I was a jerk. I should never have gotten mad at you for dealing with the assassins, and I shouldn’t have yelled at you about if afterward. 

Just, let me make it up to you.

This would have sounded a lot more sincere if I could say this to you face to face, rather than camping outside your bedroom and sliding noted under your door like a love-struck teenager.

…………….

I miss you.

……………

Silver…

……………

**7 Firstfall 9:41 Dragon**

[ _A note left on the beside table_ ]

Just went to get breakfast. You can keep making it up to me when I get back.

Good thing your tongue isn’t just for talking bullshit. 

\- Your Silver.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments keep me alive.


End file.
